


Mascherato

by vacci_piano



Series: Omega Assassins [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hate Sex, Implied Physical Abuse, Lucrezia is not okay, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Omega Verse, Sex Under False Pretenses, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, non-consensual threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacci_piano/pseuds/vacci_piano
Summary: You can look, but you should not touch.
Relationships: Cesare Borgia/Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Lucrezia Borgia, Cesare Borgia/Lucrezia Borgia, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Cesare Borgia, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Lucrezia Borgia
Series: Omega Assassins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Mascherato

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for: rape, implied physical abuse, and I guess incest? But the incest is canon so it shouldn't come as a surprise.

A group of women, adorned with masks - intricate, expensive, every mask more beautiful than the other - giggle and applaud as the bard finishes his tale. The song was not half-bad; even Cesare can admit as much. Perhaps it is the drink talking, but at least his ears are not bleeding. He passes time by moving his attention towards the women, as the group moves slightly to the side, their voices hushed but excited.

“ _Is he here_?” One of them inquires. The tallest of the ladies strains her neck and looks around. They are talking about an omega who can draw pleasure like no other; bonded women are his favored delicacy. It is not the first time he has heard the rumors, but it is the first time he pays attention. “I wonder if I could entice him to visit me,” the woman looks more than a little tipsy, by the way she is swaying on her feet, “for my omega will be busy with his travels for another month.”

“I heard he can make a woman finish with his tongue alone.”

“But, to think... An _omega_. Surely he has an alpha waiting for him at home?”

“He has no woman to call his own, and men are not to his taste. I heard he is _unclaimed_.”

Some of them gasp and laugh; Cesare has heard enough. This little tale has stirred his loins, and his sister has hidden herself from him. He will find her, like he always does. If not her, then were he to be so lucky as to find the rumored omega instead... Well. Anything could happen. He waits until he has a clear image of the omega he is to find, described in detail by the merry women.

*

Ezio ducks behind a shadowy alcove, looking for a place he can freely spy on the other guests to better locate his target, but someone is already occupying the space there. Another omega.

A beautiful necklace made from pearls and gems decorate her delicate neck; even with her mask on, the sight of her is breathtaking. Her skin is without a single blemish, as the light from a nearby torch dances on it; her pale hair is radiant and released from their hold, Ezio is certain the strands would pool around her like fine silk.

That nobody is keeping her company, is a travesty. How is he to resist?

He comes closer, and she allows it. He tries to make words, but she silences him by bringing a finger to her lips, asking for his compliance. Now that he is right before her, he can see a tear at one of her sleeves and bruising around her wrist. Before he has time to grow too concerned, she grabs him by the hair and guides his head until their mouths are tasting each other; they both hum in appreciation. When Ezio draws back, she looks mesmerized and whispers. “Are you a phantom, to emerge from shadows when I am in need of company?” Ezio says nothing and resumes his kissing, driving the omega to distraction with his tongue.

She moans in pleasure and keeps pulling at his hair. When her hands get tangled in the silk ribbons holding his mask in place, Ezio pries her fingers apart, gently, and kisses their tips. She smirks but acquiesces and leaves the mask alone from then on.

They move to lean against the nearest wall, tasting and touching each other, until their clothes give way to more skin and they slide down to the floor. They are so unconcerned with the world around them, Ezio does not react in time when someone grabs hold of him and rips him away from the omega with a furious shout. ”Cazzo!”

The omega looks on in horror and scrambles to get up, her dress getting in the way. “Aspetta!”

But when she realizes who their assailant is - and she must recognize the person - she sits back down, subdued.

A strange alpha regards him with fury and Ezio readies himself. If the man is the omega's alpha, Ezio will not spill his blood for acting on instinct; that does not mean Ezio is to remain defenseless. Situations like this are not foreign to him. After silent assessment has passed, the stranger twists Ezio's head back far enough so the omega's neck is bared; the anger is gone, replaced by something else. The alpha is wearing a mask, just like every guest in attendance, and Ezio can only begin to guess what is going through the alpha's head. The alpha's painful hold on Ezio lessens. ”Apologies, bellissimo. I mistook you for an alpha.” The alpha rubs the sore spot in apology.

Still disoriented, Ezio only nods. So the alpha does not mind another omega, then. His blade stays unsheathed. There is something familiar about the alpha, and when the alpha brings his hand to caress Ezio's cheek, he tenses.

“I see you have met my omega.” The alpha turns his attention to his omega, then, and they share a look; once more, Ezio has trouble deciphering the look that crosses the alpha's face. The alpha turns to him. “Please. Do not let me stop you.”

*

Ezio would have declined, but the omega had grabbed hold of his wrist before he had time to flee. The alpha promises not to touch him; he only wants to watch.

“There are rumors about you.” The alpha says, gazing over Ezio's figure appraisingly. Ezio does not care for his leer.

”You were told I am only interested in pleasuring women, yes?”

“But of course. I only look so I might appreciate.”

They have moved further away from the party to a small garden, their new position better concealed by a selection of plants and bushes.

Ezio lets the other omega take charge first; he is unsure what he is allowed, now that her alpha is present. She makes him forget and his thoughts lose their previous focus; their kisses just as consuming as before.

He caresses her until she is sighing and drapes himself over the omega once more. His breeches are lowered until he can burrow himself under the omega's bunched skirts; what a ridiculous sight they must make. But one look at the alpha, and Ezio can tell their state of undress is no deterrent for the alpha's growing lust. The air is thick with their combined pheromones.

Ezio moves forward so he can fully seat himself into her. Her wet heat sucks him in and he sighs, all bliss. He gives a few shallow thrusts, before he sinks deeper and his pace increases. Her moaning and the sounds of their coupling create a beautiful composition. Ezio is almost sorry no-one else but him and the alpha are there to witness it. He keeps licking and sucking the lips before him, content when she whines and squirms in pleasure.

The omega reaches her peak and Ezio is not left to bask in his success for long, when something hard and big and unwelcome breaches his behind in one swift motion. He cries out in alarm and the omega beneath him comes _again_ , her inner walls squeezing and milking him while at the same time, the alpha behind him slides in and out of him with deep, hard thrusts thanks to Ezio's slick from his time spent with the omega. It is too intense, and Ezio's eyes squeeze shut when he comes.

He all but collapses on the omega as the alpha behind him yanks Ezio's hips towards him and he slips out of her, so Ezio's body can better meet the alpha's quickening thrusts. Ezio tries to pull himself away at first, but the alpha's pace is too forceful, the nails embedded in his skin are not letting go, and so, to ease his own pain, he stops resisting and lets the alpha do as he pleases. He does not know what to think when he feels himself slowly approaching another climax and grits his teeth.

The omega under him caresses his cheek and places a kiss on the other; he understands her meaning. So long as he does not think about it, he can make himself pretend he wants this; he is a creature of pleasure, and in this aspect, he excels.

The slap of skin on skin should bother him. When he eventually catches himself moaning in time to the alpha's fucking, it is with resignation and lust. His body was meant for this.

With a grunt, the alpha comes and fills Ezio to the brim. Ezio is caught between pain and pleasure; his release is not as great, but he feels more sensitive, a few more spasms pulsing through his length as it softens. He trembles and gives a weak groan when the alpha continues moving, this time in a slow grind; it _hurts_. To add insult to injury, his body likes it.

The alpha sounds smug. ”I have heard the infamous omega has never taken a knot before. Tell me, have you had your fill?” And then he laughs at his own joke. Ezio clenches his teeth and twists his head so he can glare at the alpha. “Very funny, _bastardo_. Do not think your actions will go unpunished.” The only reason the alpha is even still alive, is because Ezio does not want to be tied to a corpse.

The alpha has the gall to smirk, stops his grinding and removes his hands from Ezio's body so he can untie his own mask **.** “That is where you are wrong. Know this, _omega_ ,” the mask comes off and Ezio feels his blood run cold, “you were claimed by none other than Cesare Borgia.”

Ezio shakes his head in denial and Cesare looks pleased, mistaking Ezio's horror for something else.

He -

He can hardly form a coherent thought.

He must leave. He _must_.

This position does not allow him to attack, much less defend. Should Cesare remove Ezio's mask, Ezio's throat will be cut, or worse; the omega will be kept prisoner, perhaps made to pleasure Cesare until the alpha tires of him, and knowing Cesare, all of Rome would be there to witness it.

He turns to look at the omega. In all his panic, he had almost forgotten her presence.

So the rumors are true then. The famous Cesare Borgia is fucking his own sister. Perhaps their deviancy only extends to watching each other? He does not want to know. He does not care.

The fear lingers at the back of Ezio's mind, but Cesare does not end up removing the unknown omega's mask. Ezio thinks it might be because Cesare does not think the omega is anyone of consequence. Why _should_ Cesare concern himself with the omega's identity? It is not like the omega will mean anything, now that the alpha's curiosity has been sated.

Lucrezia has removed herself from under Ezio and is running her hands over her dress, making sure everything is neatly in place again; nothing to be done about the torn sleeve, and she sighs. Lucrezia's mask stays on. Perhaps the siblings think her identity is still shrouded. To anyone but Ezio, it probably would be.

Knot finally deflated, Cesare pulls away and tucks himself in. Ezio takes deep breaths when spilled seed travels down his inner thighs. Should he attack Cesare now, the alpha would _know_ who got claimed here today. If Ezio's blow is not fast enough, fatal enough... He doubts he has the will and energy to face the alpha's taunts.

Ezio does not look up when he hears the siblings kiss, feeling himself grow queasy.

*

In the nights that follow, Ezio wakes up from his nightmares and has to take himself in hand, filled with self-loathing. He comes to the images of Cesare violating him in front of witnesses. His dead family looks on, disgusted – his uncle Mario the most – as Ezio moans to be taken harder. Cesare laughs and threatens him with promises of children, Ezio's body so accepting Cesare will not even have to gift the omega with his bite.

*

It has been a few years since the night Ezio lost his mind; he has gained it back, since. A wet spot on the ground is all that remains of Cesare – a fitting fate for the alpha – leaving Lucrezia behind.

The _Duchessa_ has something that does not belong to her. After she has relinquished Leonardo's painting to his care, in exchange for the implied but falsely given promise of his touch, along with information that will lead him to the others (and through that, to the trail of his most cherished friend), he apologizes - though perhaps not very sincerely - having every intention of leaving her tied up and wanting. He expects her to cry out for the guards.

She does not.

“Afraid touching me will bring back bad memories?” It is delivered with a sneer, and Ezio aborts his escape, slowly taking in her meaning.

“You had quite the reputation back then. Women talk, you know. It was not long after, when I realized who welcomed my brother's knot.”

He pales. “No-one welcomed it quite like you.”

“He thought of you often, when he realized the truth of that night.”

Potent rage wafts from him in waves. “ _You lie_.”

She gives him a humorless smile, baiting him. He does not realize he has freed her until he is kissing her. She tastes bitter.

No. This kind of intimacy is not what he wants from her.

Their lips part and he hauls her willing body to the nearest seating. He throws his cape aside and then he is inside her, roughly pushing into her like she wanted him to; he will stop if she asks him, but she says nothing, not even to taunt him further. Her body rocks with him as he takes hold of her wrists, holding them above her, her body curving up beautifully with every push.

He bites her mating gland, because it will not take, because it is meant to punish, and she screams. He follows her over the edge when she comes.

His rage is gone - with a much clearer head, he realizes Lucrezia would not have been so cruel as to reveal the truth to Cesare - but her pain will not be lessened by their tryst. He meant it, when he said she needed to be the one to heal herself. Perhaps she realizes the truth of his words now. When they part, he knows she will pretend not to know his meaning.

Knowing is too much.

“Goodbye, Lucrezia.”

She is back to being _Duchessa_. Duchessa says nothing, gifting him with a parting kiss to his cheek; the same cheek she kissed all those years ago, when she was a source of momentary comfort to him.

She waits until he is gone before calling for the guards. Her husband will be back soon, wanting to admire his own mating bite over her older, faded ones. She wonders if this one will stay and keep her company, and if she even cares. Perhaps she can give him a reason to prove his loyalty to her. It will not do, if she can offer no explanation for the fresh bruising over her gland. The most she can hope for is pity and rage that something of his has been touched - _violated_ \- without his permission.

Now then. Was it a fearsome alpha that tormented her, or Ezio?

*

translations:

Mascherato = masked

cazzo = prick, fuck

aspetta = wait

bellissimo = (most) beautiful/gorgeous/handsome, etc

bastardo = bastard

Duchessa = Duchess

**Author's Note:**

> I'd probably marry Lucrezia if I could. My taste in women is... not good.
> 
> It's been almost a decade since I touched Ezio's games. If you think a character here behaves very odd, you're probably right. (At least I didn’t make Ezio jerk it to “it’s a me, Mario!” being whispered into his ear. You’re welcome.)


End file.
